


Ruby Fangs

by prettyvillain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Consensual sexy wrestling is the best way I can describe this, Dry Humping, F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Play Fighting, Rivalry, Teasing, who uses he/him and they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: “Well?” She asks finally. “Are you ready to admit your defeatnow, or should I cut the wagging tongue from your throat?”“How would I hope to surrender should you remove my way of speaking?” He asks, words breathless within a chuckle. This earns him a fresh cut on the chin.Sadu and the Warrior of Light frequently find themselves tumbling around the Steppe late at night in a contest of bravado. Very rarely does it end without a little spilt blood.
Relationships: Sadu Dotharl/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ruby Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> A request! This time featuring a Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te Azin and his sparring equal, the wonderful Sadu. The prompt was basically a battle of dominance between the two with spicy blood play featured!
> 
> So of course be wary if that is not your thing! There are many references to cuts and violence here!
> 
> Thank you so much for the request and I hope you enjoy it!

Against the backdrop of night Sadu’s eyes are glistening with every star from the sky above the Steppe. Cascading curls of white littered with leaves and fresh flecks of blood, tumble either side of her face as she gazes down, the moon acting as her halo, into the face of the miqo'te pinned beneath her. 

“ _See_?” A grin wide and manic, curving as she speaks low. “What did I tell you? You’re always going to lose when you challenge me like this. You’re _hopeless_.” 

Her words are laced with bite, as confidence bleeds from her very tone. But even in the rather intense manner with which she looms over him, A’zin cannot help but find that _beautiful_ , cannot help his own mouth twisting into a similar smile.

“Alright, you’ve proved a point.” Blood dribbles from his lips when he speaks, but his surrender is far from honest. She may be looming over him, with her hips straddling his own, but she’s by no means won, _just yet_. He lingers in the moment of her assumed victory however, letting her proud laughter wash over him as he prepares for his next movement.

Often their fights like this last hours. 

Bruises against necks and backs are nothing but _appetisers_ for a tastier meal of scratches and bite marks, of blood drooling from sharp and short cuts into cheeks and chest. A medley of chaos shared by some mutual passion, some unified craving to ruin one another beneath the stretch of the night sky above.

A’zin’s lance lies a fair few yalms away, abandoned against the lush of the grass, but he doesn’t need it to beat her. He allows Sadu to savour these moments, of her hips grinding down against his not to elicit some sexual need, but to remind him that he is well and truly _beneath_ her, a weaker prey to her hunter-like capabilities. 

“You’re where you belong, so you might as well enjoy it.” She says, laughter catching within her words as her eyes are wide and wild, staring down at him through the darkness. She’s almost close enough to kiss, but they forgo any romance at all, instead pressing knives to flesh in the place of tender lovers’ touching, instead of grand gestures and gentle lovemaking. 

Their game is afoot and not yet over, something which A’zin decides to remind her of.

His fingers grip into the skin and scales of her arm before he pulls both of their bodies together, close enough to roll them along the hill and for him to take his place above her. He may not hold his lance but instead he’s quick to pull the knife from his boot and bring it to her neck. 

“ _Hah…_ ” 

He begins to taunt her, only to find moonlight reflecting from a second blade, Sadu’s own which she brings to his cheek and nicks at his skin sharply. Blood seeps from the cut and beads across his dark skin like rubies, littering his neck as pretty as a jewelled necklace. 

Minstrels often enjoy boasting that love, in its complexity, is much like a _battlefield_. Well if that is to be the case, then whatever this tangling of lips and limbs, of flesh and blood against the dark mossy green of the land itself, is it must be war. 

Surely he has taken just as many swings as one would when engaged with true battle after all.

Instead of using the glinting sharp edge of the blade, Sadu opts to knock his jaw with the hard, hand-made hilt. Crafted herself from wood of the Steppe but not at all any duller than a blade forged by a blacksmith in a grand city. Another talent of her to boast.

The impact causes blood to swell between his teeth as A’zin spits a fresh mouthful of it upon her. Thus she begins to laugh maniacally into the night. Any louder and patrols may come wandering over, wondering what or who would think to cause such commotion so late at night. 

“Enjoy that, did you? Now you look the part of a worthy opponent at least. Come, swallow your fill of it, _prove_ that you’re a better fighter than you are a striking dummy.” She growls, returning the sharp length of the dagger to his neck. 

Scarlet dribbles from his lips, painting them a bright and almost luminous shade within the darkness. From his own fanged sneer, it drips down and against her skin and the pair of them bathe in blood and chaos alike, in the throes of battle and the spoils which come with it. 

A’zin plans his next move. 

He could very well challenge her blade, at the risk of losing his neck, to wrestle it from her somehow. No doubt she’d expect that however and be prepared to simply bash her skull against his, rendering him unfit to continue their fight. 

But there is no time to spare for such detailed tactical advantages, as Sadu grasps their fate within her fists and kicks A’zin off of her, square in the gut so that he falls back and collides against the dirt. There’s mud and stone and angry grazes begin to form against his bare skin, drooling fresh cuts which Sadu cackles at.

Swaying to her feet, she lunges for her rod and the moment she seizes it, A’zin wonders if the game is already lost. 

“Too slow, _little fish_.” Fish, on account of him flopping around so uselessly in their game of tussling. Fish, because he is prey after all. He’s as good as dead as a fish on dry land should he spend time arguing the logistics of it. He knows she speaks only to rile him.

“Cat got your tongue has it? No matter, you shalln’t last another second--” she begins to taunt but is caught off guard by him lunging at her. “Ah-ah, you’re still too slow!” But she’s not easily thrown off balance and she seizes his arm before twisting hard. 

A’zin groans out in pain before flipping to the floor, his back once again crashing to the soil of the Steppe. He winces. Bloody teeth and delicate cuts are one thing but a broken spine… she can kill him in an instant if she so wishes. 

But she’s confident and tilts her head to laugh to the heavens, pale hair tumbling down her back as she roars to the night with her echoed fits of raucous laughter. Letting her guard down just enough for A’zin to sweep his leg and tumble her to the floor alongside him. 

“ _ **Argh!**_ ” 

She shouts as she goes down and attempts to beat him back with the sharper end of her staff, only for A’zin to block it with his foot.

“You celebrate victory _too early_.” He reminds her, kicking her weapon away again to pin her hands beside her head. 

“And you are far too soft!” She spits up at him and kicks him again, this time catching his shin with her knee, before they roll and tumble entwined further down the hill. She lands on top of him and bites into his neck. Not a soft, lover’s nibble but a harsh clamp of pointed teeth against the bruised skin there.

He whelps in pain but grins at it all the same, delicious rolls of red running down his throat before Sadu’s tongue chases after it. She laps it away, staining her teeth scarlet, thus it is a bloody smile with which she smirks down at him with. In the darkness, all he can see is that shade of deep red.

It’s only natural for the pair of them to become so heated during their spats. It’s not so much a matter of foreplay as it is pure determination to best the other, to straddle the hips of the loser and to declare themselves the better fighter. 

Sadu pants between swallowing thick breaths, not at all unaware of the fact A’zin’s clearly aroused beneath her, but so long as it doesn’t hinder their battle then she couldn’t care less. Sex does not define their battle, nor their relationship. It’s teeth and claws, blood and sweat, victory and loss. That defines them here, beneath the eyes of the sky, and the natural world open and wide around them. 

But that does not mean this isn’t _intimate_.

She leans down and teases a kiss to A’zin’s lips but instead of the sweet brush of her mouth against his, she bites into the parted lips and wrangles a moan from him that way. Tongue sweeping across blood, it’s iron and passion passed from mouth to mouth and only then, when his lip is sore and wounded, does she finally kiss him.

A clutter of soft laughter is shared between them, so quiet it is almost lost in the sounds of shaking leaves and grass catching on the gentle winds. But the moment too is brief, for soon after their lips part does Sadu roll her back and smack her forehead against his.

Stars freckle within his gaze as A’zin attempts to remain conscious, clinging to whatever shapes and vision he can scramble to retrieve. The outline of Sadu getting up and reaching for her staff, of the distant mountains and skyline fading into shadow-clad darkness. Of her eyes, that wild blue of the ocean or the sunlit sky that has yet to return. 

“Any last words? Perhaps this time I’ll kill you for good.” She muses aloud, twiddling the staff within her hands before pinning it to his chest, keeping him rooted to the floor.

A’zin spits another mouthful of blood against the grass. “Killing what’s already doomed by death seems _a little much_.” Teeth no longer glint within his maw, fangs plastered with his own fresh blood which continues to ooze from the insides of his mouth, from gums scratched and scraped and from his chewed, bruising lips. 

But for every mark she leaves on him, the more enticed he becomes. Further he falls into the madness of their dance and it is with a wicked glance to which he looks her way and studies her expression. The world comes together as his dizziness subsides. 

“Shame, thought you’d pass out right here in the animal muck. You’d be a right shock for a farmer to find come daybreak.” she snorts. “All this tumbling around is doing you no favours. I can feel that much.” A tap comes between his legs and A’zin hisses as her rod knocks against his cock. “Making love beneath the stars like a pair of silly fools doesn’t interest me or you.”

It’s difficult to not laugh at that, the way she pretends to bat her eyes as if she is one of the aforementioned fools. But quickly does it melt away once more to reveal the starved reality of a creature lusting only for the thrill of combat. “Then quit your sweet talking and finish me off.” A growl so low one could mistake it for the moving of the earth beneath them, or perhaps the rumbling of an approaching tiger.

However sweetness does not fall untethered from her lips, as either peppered gentle kisses or kind words of bedside splendour, there’s no mistaking she is indeed leaning herself against him with just that slight increase of pressure. 

Hips against hips, her lap rides firm against his own which drags a long hiss from his clenched jaw. What she teases is not what they set out to do, but ultimately it unravels nonetheless, what with their physical demands and needs of course.

She grinds, slow and cruel, rolling her hips in a manner she knows only too well will drive him berserk. And it does. He arches up, spine as curved as a crescent moon, to seek out friction from her dominating form. She allows it, pressing down, warmth between her legs meeting the strain within his sparring pants. 

“A terrible distraction…” He lies through his pointed teeth which earns a cackle from above, from her half-parted lips curled into a knowing smile. Although fabric separates their skin from ever touching there, it feels as hot as if they _were_ flesh against flesh. As if they were bare against the backdrop of the Steppe with Sadu riding against him uncaring for the wilderness surrounding them.

Sadu is so acutely aware of what it is that she is encouraging, feeling how _excitable_ her wrestling partner grows with every deep grind of her hips against his crotch. But she controls the battle even now, the tide with which its participants bend and weave. He leans upward, as if to beg for her silently, but she denies it all with a sharp rise and fall of her hips, causing A’zin to crumble back into the soft earth below, defeated. 

Truthfully he could linger within this moment forever, snared by her thighs and her powerful grip. She stares endlessly down through him, gazing past his wide eyes and, what feels like, into his very soul. But her power over him is temporary, he reminds himself. 

He has something to prove, a chance to claim victory as she distracts herself with slight moans falling from her lips as she rubs their bodies together wickedly. 

He springs up, the pain of the staff in his chest ignored as he attempts to topple her over but instead sees them falling into the cliffside. Against worn away rocks, markings carved and cut do they stumble along, with Sadu grasping a thick clump of A’zin’s hair whereas he scratches at her bare back. 

It’s a rough and aggressive tangle as the two wrestle against the rough stone. Fingernails drag into flesh and brush beside scale as he digs and claims her spine with his hands. Claws embedded, he becomes much like that predator she pretends he is not. 

Sadu yanks his head back and attempts to distract him with the tugging, her rod jabbing him in the gut as she twists his head from side to side. Not so much a battle of it and skill as it has now become a frenzy of hands simply attacking all they can reach.

“Su-surrender, already! Then we may both head for rest!” He snarls, biting into her hand with bloody fangs which earns a rumbling yell from Sadu’s throat before she brings forth her blade to nick at his cheek. 

“ _Aw_ , tired already? I won’t surrender until you beg for it, little fish!” 

She cackles as she pushes him away, A’zin’s back firmly against a groove in the hill. But she keeps him pinned there as she presses her body firm against him and teases the dagger to his neck. 

There’s silence as they pant, as they fight to regain breath while remaining ever so prepared. 

“Well?” She asks finally. “Are you ready to admit your defeat _now_ , or should I cut the wagging tongue from your throat?” 

“How would I hope to surrender should you remove my way of speaking?” He asks, words breathless within a chuckle. This earns him a fresh cut on the chin.

“Keep making jokes and perhaps you’ll find out.” The next cut she makes this time is a long, drawn out mark. She embeds the dagger within the flesh of his cheek and pulls it horizontal, before the wound begins to weep. 

Although all he can feel is pain, he knows it must already be bleeding intensely. His only proof of it being the reflection of elation within Sadu’s wide eyes. How she’s _fixated_ upon his face, before her gaze flickers to meet his. 

She closes the space between their faces for another bloody kiss; tongues meeting in a collision of iron-laced madness as they dine so deliciously on the ripe pain of his wound, with A’zin moaning softly against her as she grins wickedly against his lips. 

In truth, she had won from the _start_. This is never a fair fight, not when she pins him with the promise of death and _Gods_ , does he beg for it. Whatever light awaits in that bittersweet end, be it by her hand that he is guided there. 

_Hah_ , to think light would be what awaits him with the scent of blood and violence so thick about him as it is. Darkness better suits such deprived things, of such lust. His lips curl into a smile to match her own, wheezing as she wraps her hands around his throat and force him to choke out her name. 

“Say it.” She commands, squeezing ever tighter. 

“I…” 

_**“Say. It.”** _

“I… submit.” Weakness cripples him, but ultimately the victor has long been made apparent. She releases him as per her promise and he crumples against her, a withered flower to her mighty strength. Surprisingly, she catches him. Not without some laughter, of course.

“Come on you, although you may have lost _this_ fight, _and the fight before_ , you improve each and every time. Heh, I am not so foolish as to deny admitting your strength, even if you are still so much weaker than I of course.” 

And with that, she hoists his arm around her shoulder and makes off towards the dim lights in the distance. He leans into her, sure to scoop up his lost lance before they head home. His wounds sting but it is a familiar, almost comforting thing to carry such pain. 

So very few can land such impressive cuts into his flesh, thus it is nothing to be ashamed of really. His tail does not hang between his legs like some cowardly dog, but rather his ears twitch at her words, at these soft moments of what he supposes he can consider _aftercare_. 

The pathway home feels shorter than the journey there had been, and they spend it mostly in silence as they traverse the greenery. The sun is just beginning to spill across the horizon, bleeding sunrise gold streaks across the waving weeds. 

A’zin licks the blood from his teeth and allows his eyes to close. Even from behind closed eyelids, the heavens above still seem to twinkle through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course big thanks for the prompt itself! I've not written anything this fast-paced before so it was a welcome challenge.
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests! Feel free to leave kudos and comments too if you'd like! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
